


Talking to Yourself

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy meets her daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Yourself

I've worked out that I'm using the metaphysics of Phillip Pullman's world to answer the questions raised in Joss Whedon's. I hope no one minds.

Once Buffy had heard everything that Mary and Andrew had to say she left the room and went to stand in the sun. Only Giles's expression had kept her to hear that much. She was not about to admit that she had been worried when Andrew ran away, and less willing to be pleased that he was back. The fact that he had brought Amy back too did not endear him to her.

The 'gift' that he and Mary had so casually offered her deserved thinking about — and that meant alone time.

"You've got to do it, B."

"Faith!"

Buffy had meant it as a warning, but Faith ignored her.

"Know thyself. Isn't that what growing up's about?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for it," Buffy admitted.

"Of course you aren't. According to the doctor in there people have their whole lives to get used to the idea. But a wolf, got to be a good friend to have."

Buffy turned to Faith, a little contemptuous.

"You weren't listening. Only other people who can see theirs can see yours. Most people will just walk through him."

"For you, B. And you called him, 'him.' Does that mean you've decided? because the others wanted to wait for you."

"And you couldn't be bothered?"

"No. I thought you would think of excuses. This is an opportunity to know who you are. You can have someone who always knows what you're thinking and tells you what you need to hear. No matter what happens, he'll always be there for you. I think you need that."

"You did better with the bullying," Buffy said.

"But you're going to do it?"

"Okay. Lead on, McDuff."

Buffy stepped into the silver cage. She shivered as the door closed, but Mary only smiled. The boy who had come with her, Will, handed Mary the various leads, tools and charms she needed.

Something was turned on and the room was filled with bussing.

"Beside you, on your left," Mary said.

Buffy looked down and was only slightly surprised to see a large dark silver shape there. He looked up at her with bright, pale blue eyes. Buffy smiled in greeting. The wolf grinned at her.

The bussing cut off with a sharp crack. Will opened the door and Buffy's wolf stepped out carefully.

"He's a good looking wolf," Will said quietly.

Buffy saw a cat appear from behind him and run up to the silver animal beside her. The cat was obviously in charge for a moment, until the wolf bared his teeth. Will began busying himself with tidying up the room.

"Wilmort," the cat told Buffy.

"Wilmort," the wolf repeated.

Buffy knew it would take a while to get used to talking to her wolf-self. But for the first time in too long she was looking forward to the challenge.


End file.
